


Basic training for 2!

by Crissyliz86



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissyliz86/pseuds/Crissyliz86
Summary: Chop and Finn.This story happened as Nico who plays Finn has just joined a British TV show called Our Girl search it you'll see what I mean.





	1. Chapter 1

Rae reached for the post, seeing the letter from Bristol made her heart drop she only had Lincoln university left as an option now after she knew she'd ruined her interview at Bristol being loud and obnoxious like usual, but who was those snobs to tell her she should have extra time for reading, her mind flitted to the night before talking with Finn about living together it was more then she imagined she'd ever get so uni wasn't a big issue she could stay with Finn and go to Lincoln and that's what she told him he'd gone quiet but it was and Rae didn't think anything of it.

 

Peeling the envelope open and sliding the letter out the words conditional place stood out in big black print, shit what now how could she leave Stamford her friends and most of Finn she couldn't do it or could she, she folded the letter back up and slid it under her pillow.

 

***************

 

Finn had come back from a shift helping Chop at the garage it was easy work, him and Chop had discussed what they wanted and had both applied for the Army as an option neither had been expecting to be accepted. 

Phase 1 training started the first week of May and would last 14 weeks, how was he going to tell Rae this, was he ready to go away from everything he knew to Harrogate to train the phone rang and he knew it would be Chop. Fuck what now. He had to tell Rae before Chop announced it in the pub like he always did. 

Would she hate him? 

 

**************

 

Rae had avoided Finn for a few days whilst she had chance to think, they had the summer together she'd make the best of it for them but she had to tell Finn the truth. She needed this fresh start at Bristol even though she was scared she knew she had to go. 

She set her Diary down and rang Finns number no answer that's odd looking at the clock, she'll just meet him at the pub like usual on Friday night. 

 

*****************

 

Finn was pacing the room he'd ignored the phone and was waiting for Chop to arrive, they had 2 weeks left before training started, both worried that the girls in there lives would be disappointed and upset, angry they hadn't talked it through, but they done the application and exam in a week and not though anymore about it till NOW. 

Letting Chop in they mused over how to tell the girls..... 

Both lads new it was there new chapter as friends together but neither relished the fact they would be leaving there Girls family and friends behind. Chop wasn't as apprehensive as Izzy had been accepted at Peterborough University and he'd of been staying behind but he still felt guilty that he'd not discussed it with her. 

 

*****************

 

Rae slid the letter from under her pillow and put it in her bag so she could show Finn rather then tell him, he'd wanted her to move in and stay close by but she couldnt. 

 

*****************

 

Finn decided he would just show Rae the letter at the pub and Chop decided that he'd do the same and they would go from there although neither was expecting what happened. 

 

*****************

 

Rae and Izzy arrived at the pub first, waiting out side for the others, the weather was much better then it had been but there was fog over Rae and she felt cold. She hadnt lied to Finn would he think she had, the interview at Bristol had gone bad she'd told him that she really beleived she had no chance. Izzy was her usual beautiful fairy self. 

 

********************

 

Finn and Chop approached the girls cautiously, Rae couldn't keep herself calm counting to 10 she looked to Finn who's face was unreadable she smiled small and he did the same, how bad was this going to go, feeling herself calm she looked to Chop who looked pretty much the same as Finn did, both girls at the same time asked whats up with you too, the lads looked to each other before saying "pints" 

Once all sat at the table waiting for Chloe and Archie to arrive Rae passed her letter to Finn and Finn passed his to her they both looked confused, Chop slid his letter towards Izzy, you could the tension in the room with a knife. 

 

Rae burst into tears pretty much the same moment Izzy did the, Finn was shaking his head and Chop just looked confused, congratulations was passed around before they all lunged forward for a group hug, Chloe and Archie arriving in the midst joined in before they all bought drinks and settled and news of Finn and Chops departure to Harrogate for training and in 2 weeks and Raes acceptance for Bristol was litrally put on the table! 

 

***********************

 

Rae excused herself as the lump started to rise in her throat not sure how to handle everything all at once, she was so proud of Finn and herself but where would this really leave them as a couple who had only just started, entering the bathroom she felt a hand on her shoulder before being pulled into a hug by Archie, who proceeded to tell to "talk to Finn" so when she finally composed herself after 15 mins in the bathroom she requested her and Finn head off to his flat. 

The dread she felt deep inside was stifling, she found herself being over come with anxiety and her breathing staggered as the panic attack took over she couldn't look at Finn even tho he was talking she couldn't her him over the beatinf of her heart. 

He made circular movements on her back whispering into her ear asking her to listen to count to 10 he was here he loved her. 

They decided to lie down as soon as Raes breathing had started to even out and she'd relaxed a little.

 

Finn - wanna talk

 

Rae - maybe

 

Finn - what happened I thought you was proud and happy Rae. 

 

Rae - I am Proud and I've never been happier then right now here with you but that's the thing the here and now we've got 2 weeks to spend together before we litrally will have about a week before I leave for Bristol, what's going to happen Finn we won't see each other I don't know if I can bare to loose you again. 

 

Finn - who said you was loosing me Rae I'm still yours we're just going to have to make it work there's phones that email thing and we both know we can write letters no matter where I am I'm still yours. 

 

Rae started to cry how could she soothe herself when she felt like everything was about to change beyond what she was capable of dealing with. 

Finn interrupted her thoughts with a gentle kiss.... "I love you Rae but whilst your at Uni did you just want me to stick a dead end job in garage and wait for you? 

Rae shook her head" of course not and I am so proud of you I'm just scared Finn., what if I'm not ready for Uni what happens if i fall apart without you?? 

 

Finn - I promise we will make this all work OK no matter what happens I'm always coming back to you and us. 

They fell into restless sleep. 

 

***************

 

2 week seemed to rush by after a couple of parties and a couple music festivals, Rae had to study for exams with Izzy and Chloe so things had quietened down, Finn and Rae spent every available moment wrapped in each others arms in Finns bed, knowing these moments would be far and few between for the next 14 weeks for Finns phase 1 training. 

The day arrived suddenly and Finn was stood by his Dad's car, when she arrived with Chop and Izzy, he looked nervous and his poor Dad looked like someone had chopped his arm off, obviously concerned with Finns career choice but also being enormously proud of his son. 

It seemed everyone was being torn by different emotions from sadness, to being scared to worry, to love, of being proud and the uncertainty of it all.... Chop threw his bag in the boot on top of Finns before running at Izzy promising to see her and that's he'd call whenever he could, Izzy was deflated and looked at Rae for support. 

Rae and Finn was locked in an embrace that was like it could be there last, Finn pulled away slowly lingering noticing Chop was now in the car with his Dad Izzy leaning through the window.... He took one look at Rae kissed her like he meant it and smiled as he threw her a small wave, Chop and Finn blowing kisses from the window as the car drove away. 

 

*******************

 

 

 

 


	2. Summer time sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will add to this soon... If people want me to haha.

Rae and Izzy collapsed into each other sobbing uncontrollably, neither realising it was going to only get harder.

*****************

Rae asked Izzy if she wanted to go to Finns flat whilst she cleaned up and made it safe for wjem he returned, they was about half way through when there was a knock on the door, Rae answered surprised to see Archie and Chloe with take away chippy and beer, they all chatted ate and got tipsy, Archie had agreed to drive the girls home but Rae wanted to stay and finish cleaning and then she would walk home, Finn had promised to phone soon as he could after he arrived. She'd need to be at home.  
Walking back to her mums house was hard she'd spent months spending most nights at Finns flat.  
The only positive she could think of right now is she'd  be able to spend time with her family and concentrate on getting her grades.

The next few weeks was pretty much the same, she's sleep eat study wait for the the phone to ring around 7 every night for a quick how was your day I love you see you soon.  
The leavers ball was going to be a nightmare and poor Archie had agreed to take all 3 girls, Rae Izzy and Chloe.

**************


	3. Leavers Surprise

 

 

Rae had agreed to get ready with the girls for the leavers ball not like she had to make much of an effort, both her and Izzy had been disappointed that Finn and Chop couldnt come home just for the weekend, Rae slipped into her long red dress shook her hair out of her hair tie and slipped on a pair of flat black shoes, she waited in turn for Izzy to apply a little eye liner and eye shadow and a cute silver clip in her hair, Izzy was wearing a turquoise satin japanese style dress with a white gillet it really set of the red of her hair with a pair of white wedges, Chloe who hadnt been herself recently worse a rather under revealing black sparkly dress with black tights and heals, all 3 looked lovely but there was a weight laying heavy on Rae and Izzy and Chloe wasn't sure she really wanted to attend. Rae decided they needed to perk up so pulled a small bottle of vodka from her ruck sack all the girls squealed did a few shots and made there way down stairs, guessing it was Archie banging on the door, the 3 girls and Archie all piled into his car the girls getting louder as they was passing the vodka bottle around between them, Archie rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

All stood outside the main entrance to the hall where the ball was being held.

 

Archie - Ready???

All 3 girls in unison replied - let's do this.

Chloe linked Izzy, Izzy linked Rae and Rae linked Archie laughing when they all had to turn to side ways to get through the door.

They had been on the dance floor for all of 15 mins when they heard the music start to pick up, Archie excused himself explaining he had something to do he'd be right back.

Chloe spotted them 1st, Archie was heading back over WITH Finn and Chop all 3 looked amazing in there Tux but holy hell Finn looked good enough to eat.

She tapped the other girls on the shoulder, both turning in slow motion as the boys arrived in front of them, Rae burst into tears throwing herself at Finn nearly bowling him of his feet before kissing his face a like crazy. Chop had Izzy in his arms spinning them around as he kissed her dizzy.

Chloe and Archie rolled there eyes.

 

***************

 

Chop and Izzy was the first to leave it it had been obvious that had they not they probably would of been done for committing sex crimes on each other, Archie had 2 had to remind them they was not alone. 

 

****************

 

Archie offered a now very drunk chloe lift home, she'd thrown her arms around him and agreed only if he'd sleep in her bed for a cuddle, Rae let out a giggle, Archie just wanted to sleep now and Chloe would pass out so he'd agreed and they'd left together. 

 

*****************

 

Rae and Finn sat outside the hotel waiting for a cab to take them home, Raes head on Finns shoulder, both silent. 

Finn had never been more content and the sigh that escapes Raes lips he guessed she felt the same. 

After arriving back at the flat and realising there was nothing in to eat or drink, Finn has told Rae to get her pj's on and he'd be back soon. 

He'd nipped into the local shop and grabbed the stuff for breakfast for morning and a few cans of beer. When he arrived back Rae had lit candles in the livingroom and had curled up on her pj's on the sofa, so he placed the breakfast stuff in the kitchen, shook his coat off placed the beer on the coffee table and slipped onto the sofa at her side. 

Split second later they was all over each other hands tongue they had missed each other there bodies having a memory all of there own, he'd never missed anyone like he had Rae, every night shacked up with Chop they had both talked about there girls back home, and found comfort in the fact they was in love. The training was hard and tiring and punishing but Finn had enjoyed pushing himself knowing that he had always wanted to be in the Army but with out Chop he would of never thought he'd be in basic training. 

He was going to show Rae just how much he'd missed her. 

 

2 hours later numourous discarded condoms, the livingroom was a mass of cushions and blankets and the clothes they'd shed, Rae sighed with her head against Finns chest sprawled out on the rug. She'd really missed him and she'd shown him how much. They agreed to tidy in the morning and climbed into Finns bed before falling quickly to sleep. 

 

*************

 

Here come the tears again, Finn and Chop rolled there eyes as Rae and Izzy practically sobbed all the way to the train station, both boys swollowing hard to prevent them crying to! 

On the platform after alot of kissing and more crying and I love you's both boys boarded the train Chop slapping Finn knowingly that they was on the brink of tears. 

Chop loved the basic training even more so that he was on an adventure with his best friend. 

8 weeks to go. 

 

******************

 

Rae went back onto auto pilot and had thrown herself into her summer job at Town records. And her chloe and Izzy had spent alot of time just doing a whole lot of nothing make up drinks swimming the usual. Chloe was enjoying having her friends to herself again right now as selfish as it sounds she'd been the only one single for a while and Archie being Gay meant she'd be brining a someone new into the group and she wasn't comfortable with that. 

 

*******************

 

It was after an emotional phone call with Finn that Rae realised she needed him but he was so stressed and sounded exhausted she let him rant and vent to her it being the only thing she could do for him, with current situation, 2 days later she received a letter. 

 

Hello Mae,

Sorry!

I just wanted to write to say I hope your OK, and I know right now this isn't easy, I'm worried going in the Army might not be the right thing, I miss you I really miss you and if I complete this I'll spend most days missing you. I don't know what to do Rae your would class and your more then I ever dreamed, my hearts beating for you. 

Love always.

Laters 

Finn. 

 

Rae searched for an address and found it stamped on the envelope, she looked all over the room to find her notebook on finding it she ripped out 1 sheet and set of at speed writing a letter. 

 

Hi Finn. 

I miss you too and man it's lonely, but under no circumstances can you give up on your career in the Army I'm scared and worried to but we have forever don't we? And I'll be in Bristol so we'll both be getting something right for once. Let's make people proud. See you in 2 weeks. 

Love you

Rae as in Racheal 

X x

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
